Gotcha
by Frailly
Summary: fluffy one shot, Rose gets hurt and the Doctor heals her. Secrets are revealed.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: A fluffy one shot, Rose gets hurt and the Doctor heals her. Secrets revealed. **

**Characters: The Doctor and Rose. **

**Gotcha**

The Doctor slowly, gently pulled Rose's shirt up, the blood sticking it to her skin making him grimace in revolt and rising guilt. He pulled it over her head, before discarding it across the room, not looking at where it landed, the same with her torn and matted trousers, instead, he stared deeply into the eyes of the woman he so nearly lost.

He wanted to say he was sorry, that he never would have took them there if he knew, that if he could, he would happily take her pain and take her place instead. But right at that moment, he couldn't. His throat wouldn't allow it, instead swelling up, thick with unshed emotion and deep, deep, gut retching concern for her…Rose, his Rose.

'_Rose!' The Doctor screamed, kicking at the wall with all his might, pounding it until his fists bled raw. 'Please, please let me out! Let me go to her!' He begged desperately, wildly to the guard that stood against the door just outside, as yet another ragged, high pitched scream filled his ears from the room just beyond the wall. 'Please! Rose!'_

The Doctor shook his head, trying to dislodge the awful images. He looked back up into Rose's eyes, she hadn't spoken either yet. He placed a hand on her cheek, trying again to muster a sentence, a word, anything to at least offer comfort to her. His mouth opened and shut, yet nothing came out. He sighed in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Then he felt a small, colder hand upon his own cheek and his eyes flew open. Hurt and exhausted and yet there she was, smiling- actually smiling up at him. Telling him everything in that one, small, universe-defying smile! _'It's ok now.'_ That smile said, _'We're ok now.' _That smile stated. And with that, with her brilliance, and utter compassion for him above all, the Doctor found his voice. 'I know…I'm sorry.' He whispered hoarsely, leaning in closely, gently bumping her forehead with his own, as Rose shut her eyes once more.

'_Rose! Rose I'm here; I'm here Rose I've got you now!' The Doctor said desperately, running to Rose where she led, crumpled and unmoving on the floor. When she didn't move, the Doctor manically pulled her over, so he could see her face. 'Rose, come on now, don't do this.' He scolded, unable to hide the panic and defeat in his voice, as his hands desperately felt for a pulse. 'Come on!' he suddenly shouted angrily, forcefully grabbing her shoulders and giving her one powerful shake. 'Please, please Rose; come on!' He said quieter, gently holding her nose with one hand, and leaning in to breathe life in to his companion. _

The Doctor was buzzing around her quickly and efficiently, grabbing what he needed as he went. 'I'll be right back, stay with me Rose.' He said, quickly pressing a kiss to her head before running out the room. He ran down through the winding halls of the TARDIS heading for the old bathroom he knew was around here somewhere. He had many on board the ship, but this had the biggest bath, which was what he needed. In his arms he held many clear bags of different medications, all of different colour's and thickness.

_The Doctor pulled away, pressing against Rose's chest swiftly before repeating the process. Then, like music to the Doctor's ears, she gasped, then again, then finally was breathing strong once more. 'Oh that's my girl! That's my girl! Fantastic!' He whooped, punching the air, pulling Rose against his chest, patting her back as she coughed a little and shook. It was then he first accounted for all the dried blood on the floor, and covering Rose's clothes and matting in her normally bright hair. 'Come on. Let's go home.' He said darkly, swiftly picking her up, holding her close to his chest. He didn't even bother looking at the now motionless guards lying face down on the floor, as he unfeelingly stepped over them on his way out. _

Throwing the last of the medication into the water, the Doctor threw the clear bag to one side, kicking his shoes of at the same time. He caught his reflection in the mirror and found himself stop suddenly, staring at the sight. His clothes were tattered and ripped, stained with various people's blood. Rose's…the monsters that locked her up. He felt the oncoming storm burn through him then, as he looked at the state of his shirt. He should feel guilty; he should feel like a monster himself. But he didn't. Because his Rose was in danger, and his Rose was hurt; and they did that to her. They hurt her; and no power on earth could have stopped him getting revenge for that. No power in the universe could have kept him from her.

Resolve dampening the burning storm, he shook his head to clear the last of the images in his head. Then swiftly shed his tatty trousers and shirt, turning on his heels to run back to where Rose lay.

Rose gasped when he picked her up suddenly, his cold hands on her bare skin a sudden shock. 'It's ok, only me.' The Doctor suddenly said, pulling her tighter to his chest. Under any other circumstance, Rose, wearing a soft pink silky bra and matching underwear, in his bare and open arms, the Doctor would be smiling madly and blushing furiously! But now was not the time. Right now was the time for healing.

He walked slowly down the halls, careful not to jostle her too much. His eyes scanned the many different injuries as a result of their horrible account with the Seltom 5 UNIT. The Doctor shuddered just thinking about the actions one would have to commit to cause such injuries on a woman. Bright, welted burns covered her arms and legs, angry blistered tears amongst her stomach and back. Her skin was a sickly white, from loss of blood and shock and exhaustion. But he would fix it.

Reaching the bathroom, thick with steam and low in light, Rose finally opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly as she stared at what seemed to be the ethereally glowing bath; filled deep with what she guessed was water. 'It's a special brew if you like.' The Doctor suddenly said, especially suited to your DNA and bio-dynamics. It'll will heal and re-graft your skin where it's…burnt and raw.' He said softly, looking at her. She nodded, flashing another small smile.

'Explains the lack of clothing...' She spoke softly, her voice delicate and lost, her eyes fighting to stay open. He chuckled in agreement, 'Yes it does.' He said. 'Why are you lacking in clothes?' She suddenly asked, curiosity high in her tone, 'are you hurt?' She asked, suddenly panicked, her eyes filling with unshed tears. 'No no, shush now don't worry. I'm fine.' He soothed quickly, quelling her. 'I just…don't feel like letting go of you right now is all.' He said even quieter, to himself more so.

Then with that, he stepped into the liquid, and began gently lowering them down. She gasped as her skin made contact with the hot liquid. Her body flinched, tightening her arms around his neck. He precipitated tightening his own hold on her. He knew she must be in pain, but the numbing solution should kick in quickly and she would heal. Once fully seated, he shifted her gently so her back leaned against his chest. He weaved his arms around her delicate waist, holding her securely so she wouldn't slip under.

They were silent for a long minute, both enjoying the others company along with the soothing heat of the bath water. Rose could feel the tingling around all her hurts and sores and knew that as always her Doctor had healed her, was healing her. She tilted her head up slightly to look at the Doctor.

'What?' He asked in a soft whisper. He kissed her temple and tightened his hold on her a little more.

'Nothing…' she rasped. 'Just travelling with you…living with you…I love it.' She said with that beautiful Rose smile of hers and closed her eyes against his chest once again. The Doctor kissed her temple once more, then burying her lips in her golden hair; he muttered something that Rose didn't quite catch.

'I love you.'

'What? What did you say Doctor?' Rose said attempting to turn slightly in his arms.

'Nothing, just…I've got you.' He said with a tiny smile and for now Rose seemed to except that evident truth, relaxing once more in his arms.

…

'See there; all healed and beautiful once more.' The Doctor said running a gentle hand across various areas of her skin. Rose chuckled flicking his ear gentle. 'Beautiful? Yeah right! Like the Powell estate is a millionaire duplex.' She laughed more to herself this time and the Doctor looked down at her generally shocked.

'But you are though.' He said suddenly grabbing both her wrists and pulling her up a little so she was sitting straight.

'D…Doctor.' She half chuckled half bemused. 'Come on I want to watch that film you promised to endure.' She said eyeing his somewhat darkening face carefully.

'Rose. You have to listen to me, you're beautiful Rose. Truly wonderfully are. I think you are. I'd always think you are.' He said softly and then blushed a little when she stared up at him with what he swore was love in her eyes.

'Doctor, I…I got you too, you know that right.' Rose said with her tongue between her teeth, looking innocently and open up at the Doctor.

And suddenly the Doctor wasn't quite sure if she did mishear him earlier. Maybe she did hear what he said. He looked at her for a long, long moment, and then suddenly crushing her against him in a heart-warming hug, he whispered into her hair.

'I got you too Rose, always.'

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, the Doctor ever watchful over Rose and making sure she was all healed. He could still hear her screaming in his mind, and every time it reappeared he would kiss her temple again and whisper 'I got you.' Even when she fell asleep against him he simply carried her to his king size bed and held her all night long.

That would be the first night of all their nights, where they slept together in the same bed. The Doctor and Rose; the stuff of legend.

**The End**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Please review if you like, especially if you're like me and awaiting your own Doctor still to come along.**


End file.
